


Kairi Pierces The Heavens

by SirAngelo



Series: Assorted KH Lemons [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dom Kairi, F/M, Femdom, Lemon, Pegging, Sexual Roleplay, SoKai Lemon, SoKai Smut, Sokai, Sub Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAngelo/pseuds/SirAngelo
Summary: Kairi takes the plunge into one of her longheld fantasies, where she takes her beloved boyfriend... and thoroughly and furiously dominates him!





	Kairi Pierces The Heavens

_ **DISCLAIMER: Following story is intended for mature audiences only, reader discretion is advised.** _

_ **All characters presented are depicted as being age of nineteen-years or older.** _

* * *

Kairi looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, barely recognizing the woman staring back at her.

Dark red hair brushed furiously so that it was perfectly thick and even more perfectly straight, a vibrant sheen radiating from it. She was made up – more so than usually, Kairi was normally an eyeliner and go kind of gal – with her lips plump and full, painted a striking crimson, almost electric in shade in comparison to her hair. Mascara fanned her lashes out, full and long, with her normal eyeliner circling her eyes, highlighting their dazzling beauty. Kairi herself was rather mesmerized with her own gaze, the purple-blue of her irises standing out in sharp contrast next to all the red and black.

As beautiful as she was, Kairi managed to force herself out of the narcissistic revelry and focused on what was at hand. A few calming breaths and some visualization in her mind's eye followed, aiming to get herself into character. The kind, passionate girl that everyone knew and love wouldn't cut it for tonight. For what she and Sora had planned.

And this night was a long time coming, anyway.

Sora and Kairi had been dating for a little over three years, and they had been sexually active for two of those three. It had started simply enough: handjobs and fingering and oral and missionary. Basically anything two nervous virgins who loved one another and were excited and terrified with physical intimacy would do. And it was good! Great! Excellent! The sensations of when Sora first brought Kairi to full, screaming, mind-blowing orgasm were still indelibly blazed into her mind. The warmth of his body, the rush of endorphins streaming through her body, the sheer weight of knowing that they were now connected in such an intimate and personal way... it was a fond memory, one which Kairi measured all other orgasms by.

But, they were at that point in their relationship where the same-old, same-old was good... but it could be better. And they both knew that fact. They both wanted more than the same-old, same-old. That want spurred them to try more and more. New positions and methods for getting off. Using toys or bringing in others for group sex. Engaging in the act in more and more public and compromising positions (they had actually been caught twice, once by Olette on the train in Twilight Town, once by Riku in one of the public shower stalls by the beach; the memory of two close friends seeing her in such a state still filled Kairi with shame and... some other feelings she didn't want to unpack at the moment, then or now). Roleplay and cosplay became all too common in the bedroom, her boyfriend clearly favouring her maid outfit and the accompanying (and truly atrocious) French accent. And, due to the assistance of magic, they were even allowed to go beyond the boundaries of human sex between two people. Gender-swapping (in all it's possible permutations), copy magic in order to create quick, instant orgies, body modification and expansion, full on form transformations... it went on and on. Sora and Kairi had fallen into a wide, wide world of sexual indulgences together and were more than happy to explore it together.

And then, of course, Kairi had found it. This. One thing they had yet to try that scratched an itch buried deep in her soul.

She wasn't wholly sure how she found this particular fetish. She was always at least vaguely aware of it's existence, and felt a pull towards it, but it was never more than an idle thought or a “that might be neat to do one day”. Nothing like the urge that possessed her now.

What pushed her over the line was one girl's night in with her and Namine. It had been pouring that night, and the two girls went a little too hard on the wine and rum, Namine freely indulging all the naughty things she and Roxas had gotten up to. The (by this point) heavily sloshed blonde mentioned creating an apparatus of magical ice, binding herself up against it, and letting her boyfriend go to town, unable to respond physically. These comments drove Kairi to the internet, delving the depraved depths of the web in search for... something – even then she was too drunk to fully rationalize her actions or wants. And, oh boy, did she find something.

Gorgeous women, radiating an air of power that forced you to focus on them. Equally beautiful men and women, lacking that radiance, and worshiping said gorgeous women like the goddesses they were. Leather and pleather and latex; chains and whips and lashes and leashes; piercings and collars and spanking and wax. Pain and pleasure and worship and humiliation and love and lust all blended together into a utopia Kairi had never knew existed. Never knew she wanted.

That splendid and multi-layered intialism, BDSM.

Bondage and discipline.

Dominance and submission.

Sadism and masochism.

Not long after that night, Kairi asked her beloved if they could indulge in something like that – nothing heavy or extreme, they were newbies after all, and that nervous excitedness of trying something new had never left the couple – and he was more than happy to oblige. In hindsight, it was rather vanilla and all too safe: just Sora bound to the frame of the bed and blindfolded, Kairi riding atop his swollen shaft while the bound boy lavished words or praise and adulation upon his girlfriend. But, regardless of how plain it may have been in BDSM circles, Kairi had never cummed harder than that night, driving on top of Sora's swollen cock while he pledged his eternal allegiance to his queen and lover.

It all followed from there, Kairi's adventurous spirit driving her to try more and more, Sora all to happy to join this quest and experiment with her. They even acted with Sora as the dom every once and a while (which, admittedly, Kairi was okay with, but she preferred to be the one in control and was – by a large margin – probably about ninety percent of the time if she had to give a number). It took all of her self-control not to fling herself fully into this world (she nearly died when she found out Twilight Town hosted an annual BDSM-themed convention, but decided she could never work up the confidence to strut this newly-found fetish of hers in broad daylight), but she was happy to experiment more and more, slowly but surely.

And that brought her, and Sora, to this night.

It had been something she had wanted to do for a while, a full, intensive course of BDSM, combining that with roleplay. Normally, when they engaged in BDSM, it would be fairly structured and planned out in advanced, and both of them would put on a bit of a performance, but it would still be Kairi as Kairi and Sora as Sora. But this, while pre-planned, would be much more spontaneous in it's content, with both participants playing characters. A night with Kairi as the elegant, gorgeous, seductive domme, and Sora as the loving and obedient servant. They would fully commit to those characters, with Sora promising her she would be in full control and he would go along with whatever she desired (though they still had their safe word, “paprika”, just in case).

And that character would not be complete without the proper attire, appearance, and attitude! Kairi did a final once over in the mirror, admiring her body, narcissistic urges flaring up again. She had taken an interest in fitness in recent years and, while she wasn't a jacked-up powerhouse like, say, Tifa Lockhart, she loved the new form her body took. The firm, toned musculature of her shoulders and biceps and thighs; the flat, rigidness of her tummy and the plump ampleness of her butt. If Kairi could toot her own horn for a moment, she knew she was always pretty and cute, but a combination of her growing into her looks and her training now made her look sexy. And, more importantly, feel sexy. Especially around Sora. The sunny brunet was never good at concealing his lusts and desire, and he always drank in every inch of herself whenever she chose to show off, as if he were a sailor lost at sea and desperate for a drink.

As they said on the internet, the SoKai thirst was real.

A leather corset – coloured crimson and black and rose pink – clad fully around her body, laced just tight enough as to create the illusion that her normally straight and stocky waist and sides had some shape to it (as opposed to the naturally gentle curvature that women like Namine and Aqua possessed). The corset stopped just short of her navel, while the bra of the thing pushed up and enhanced her already plentiful C-cup bust and showed off more cleavage than Kairi would be comfortable showing off... in public at least. The bedroom had different rules. The remainder of the garment kept her back and shoulders bare, with two bits almost resembling coattails jutted out from the back of it. They served no real purpose, save aesthetics, and Kairi did think they were fun to dramatically swish around. Mesh gloves made of soft silk covered her hands and forearms, with a rose-and-vine pattern formed into the mesh.

The only thing covering her lower extremities was a flimsy thong, worn under a garter belt, with black stocking reaching up to mid-thigh, covering the length of her supple, strong, lovely legs, the dark material highlighting their shape. Metal clasps in the shape of a queen's crown held the garter bands in place. Three-and-a-half-inch stiletto heels accentuated her legs even further, giving the normally five-seven girl a bit more height, a bit more presence, perfect for who she was suppose to be. The narrowness and height of the heel made them a bit more perilous than the footwear she normally wore, but the results were all too apparent, and, in the heat of the moment, Kairi was more than happy to risk it in service of tonight.

Still captivated by the dark beauty staring back at her, Kairi felt the need to whip out of her phone and take a couple of selfies. She had already snapped more than enough pictures to document the outfit (and maybe share with some friends when she feeling brave/drunk enough), but she was stricken by her appearance, or rather, the radical transformation of her appearance. The sweet, lovely Princess had turned into a dark, majestic, alluring Queen. And it was simply wonderful...

Before finally pulling herself away from the mirror – taking one last centering breath – Kairi made the mental note that she might want to combine copy magic with her domming at some point in the future. Having both Sora and a copy of herself bowing before her might be a lot of fun...

Strutting on her heels, Kairi held two objects with her, as she exited the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. Her Keyblade, Oathkeeper, which had been bound in red and black electrical tape to better match it's owners appearance. She was certain that if Aqua or Terra knew of this, they would scold her for using her Keyblade in a such a manner, for abusing it, for, making a mockery of the traditions and histories of the Key Bearers, but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. It made for a perfect riding crop and paddle, and, with this make-over, the Keyblade's transformation perfectly matched that of Kairi's.

The other object she carried with her was not meant for her. It was a leather collar with a crown-shaped tag hanging from the front end.

_Alright, showtime girl..._ Steadying herself and shutting her eyes, Kairi focused not on herself, but on who and what she wanted to become. Beautiful. Powerful. Dark. Glorious. Domineering.

_Never figured that all those years of theatre classes would come in handy in a situation like this..._

Kairi's eyes opened, half-lidded and focused. Hard like diamond. The kindness normally present replaced with arrogance and a detached sense of superiority. Her lips formed into a confident and hungry smirk. Kairi the Princess, Kairi the Key Bearer, Kairi the Light Wielder had vanished.

Kairi the Queen, Kairi the Domme crossed over the threshold.

She was ready.

If there was going to be any fault to the scenario she and Sora had conjured, it was her bedroom. Dark sheets covered the windows and desk and dressers and her vanity, to better hide the fact that this wasn't some sex dungeon instead of the room of a teenaged girl who loved plushies and magical girls and sports and was just generally sweeter than peach pie. The pastel paint on the wall was still visible, even in the dim, magic-based illumination that made for perfect bedroom lighting, but Kairi did her best to ignore that, and instead focus on what was important.

Namely, Sora, clad only a small pair of black boxer shorts (even his trademark crown pendant having been removed) sat on a chair in the middle of the room, arms behind the back and bound tightly together with a cord of rope. Everything else was on display. Sora was never big or bulky, but if you said he wasn't strong or muscular you were just lying. Every last inch of his body was nothing but tight, compact, lithe, and wiry muscle; hard and firm and warm to the touch. A body of a god, an Adonis! Kairi licked her lips when that bod came into view, knowing that it would be hers and hers alone tonight.

Even in the semi-darkness of the room, the look of anticipation was all too apparent on the face of the young man. It became even more apparent when that expression transformed into one of amazement and amorous desire, as he caught full view of Kairi.

A shiver ran down Kairi's spine when those hungry eyes lit up, the sizable bulge in his skimpy shorts plainly visible.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kairi strode across the room, the sole sound in the room being her spiked heels clicking against the laminate hardwood floor. The redheaded domme swung her hips in time with her steps and the _click-clack_ reverberating from her shoes, an exaggerated action that caused the tails of her corset to swish about, all sent the wonderful flesh of her breasts and thighs and butt jiggling with each deliberate motion.

Quickly, Sora went from hungry to starving to famished! If he was so inclined to destroy the roleplay, he could probably burst out of the ropes and tackle his love to the ground, throw all pretense away and just fuck her like an animal. But that wasn't what tonight was about.

Maybe some other day.

Having crossed the room, Kairi stood above the bound and helpless Sora, gazing down at her love, the red-and-black Oathkeeper held in front of her, almost as if to present it. To show off the threat and instrument of (potential) punishment. Sora looked Kairi up and down, head craning at a glacial pace, as if to memorize every last bare millimeter of her magnificence. To Sora, Kairi was always someone worthy of praise and love and adoration, but now... this was a whole new level, roleplay or not. Her beauty, her power, her confidence, her raw sex appeal, it all oozed out of the woman he loved and created an almost tangible aura. This was someone who demanded your attention and warranted your devotion, and he absolutely fucking loved it! Sora wanted to drown in this aura, to be consumed by it, no matter what that meant. His throbbing dick pulsed angrily, painfully, wantonly, _desperately_ to the point that he was certain it was going to burst out of the tiny article of clothing that concealed it.

Sora met Kairi's eyes, before lowering his gaze from the beauty and opening his mouth. But, before any sound could be uttered, he felt Oathkeeper's head come into contact with his chin, forcing his head back up, Kairi glaring lasciviously down at him.

“You do not get to speak.” Kairi had dropped her voice into that of a trilling contralto, dark and deep and heavenly, like a rich chocolate dessert. “You do not get to speak, _yet_, as you are not in your proper attire.”

The act of collaring, as Kairi had come to learned, was held in almost sacred regard in BDSM circles. One had to consent to being collared, while in return, only the dominant partner would be allowed to remove the collar. As Kairi fastened the black leather choker around her boyfriend's neck, complete with both a tag on the front and a hook on the back for a leash, she reflected on that fact. That, in reality, this symbolized the love and trust Sora had for her.

But, in the world of fantasy they currently inhabited, it was symbol of her control. A symbol that she owned this little brunet hottie.

Kairi nodded and took one step back, bringing Oathkeeper back down. “Now, you have my permission to speak.”

“Thank you, Kai-”

Before the word could leave his lips, Kairi brought her foot up and slammed the toe of her shoe down against Sora's prominent erection. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to stun him, letting loose a surprised whimper from the boy. Another shiver of pleasure drew it's self across Kairi's being.

“What was that!?” Anger flashed across her face, Kairi baring her teeth and sneering. It was so strange to be acting this way towards Sora – the single most wonderful person in all of creation – but it was even stranger how liberating this all was. “Do my ears deceive me, or do you think you have the privilege to address me by my name, boy?” Kairi ground her foot against the dick of her lover. She could feel it through the gap in the toe of the shoe. Feel the blazing heat, feel it throbbing. The action drew out more cries of mixed pain and pleasure.

“Forgive me! Forgive me!” Sora hollered, in between animated moans. “I misspoke. It'll never happen again...”

Kairi withdrew her foot and glared back down at Sora. “It better not. You will not find me so forgiving a second time.” Putting her Keyblade aside for the time being, Kairi strutted around to the side of the chair, placing a hand across the broad chest of her lover, leaning in against the side of Sora's head, inhaling his musk deeply. It was that all too common sporty boy scent Kairi had smelled more than a million times in her life, mixed with something sweet. Fresh fruit or warm sugar, maybe. Sora must have been baking earlier in the day. Maybe not the most unique or manly of scents, but it was Sora's all the same, and Kairi loved it.

As Kairi drank in the aroma of her lover, her free hand drift downward, grabbing the still bulging phallus through the cloth of the boxers, clutching at the engorged head with a firm grasp. Sora wince and sharply inhaled through his teeth, as Kairi chuckled darkly to herself.

“Perhaps we need to establish somethings to prevent any more slip ups, hmm?” She whispered into his ear while playing with his toy. Her toy, tonight, as she rolled her palm over the head of Sora's cock, relishing in every single sound he made, every twitch his body made. “Tell me, boy, who am I to you?”

“You are... the most beautiful woman in all the worlds – AAH!” Sora tried to speak as clearly as he could, but found it hard to get the words out when his dick was being fondled with. He needed to cum so much, but had an idea as to what would await him if he found pleasure without permission. He needed to be strong and focus. “You are the strongest, the greatest, the only woman worthy of my love. And you're so gracious to show me even the tiniest amount of love and pleasure back.” Sora ranted at high-speed, trying to fight against the sensations of Kairi grinding her hand and arm against his cock.

“Oh? Is that so?” Kairi leaned in, tongue lapping against the cheek of her lover, salty sweat entering her taste buds. Her right hand drifted down from his chest to his washboard abs, delighting in the smooth, uneven texture of his flesh. “You're not just lying to me to butter me up? To try and eek out some relief? Are you speaking the truth?” Her left hand similarly descended further south, beyond the root of the organ, now cupping Sora's swollen testicles, palming and squeezing them through the fabric of his shorts.

Sora let out a high pitched whine, rocking back and forth in the chair! This was torture! Hellacious, impossible, painful torture!

He fucking loved it.

“Yes! Yes! You're the one I'll devote my whole life towards! My Mistress! My Queen! A living Goddess!”

A lewd and lustful grin covered the face of said Mistress, as Kairi bathed in the supreme praise, her loins practically gushing like a waterfall from the words alone. _This_ is what she craved for in relation to BDSM. She didn't care much for inflicting pain or humiliation. What she wanted was control. She wanted power over the powerful. She wanted to be worshiped, to be given adulation and praise, to be fawned over by zealous admirers, to steal slavish devotion from the hearts of those who loved and lusted for her!

The Mistress clad in red and black broke away from Sora, releasing her grip on his cock (Sora letting out another frustrated whimper at the lack of release) and moved back to her original position, towering in front of him, like a lioness playing with her food before finishing it off. “So then, tell me, if I am all that to you, what are you to me?”

Sora steadied his breathing and looked back up at Kairi, pain and pleasure swirling in his head and pulling him further into the fantasy. “I am just an unworthy slut, undeserving of your love, Mistress Kairi.” His voice shook as he spoke, mouth dry. He could tell Kairi was getting turned on by this, by him debasing himself, but he didn't realize how much it would turn his crank, too. “I am your toy, to be used at your simplest whims. I am your servant and your pet meant to bring you pleasure and amusement. I am... I am -” The words got caught within Sora's throat. In preparation for tonight, he had imagined some scenarios and how he would respond to them. Came up with a few speeches and replies he figured would drive Kairi wild with lust and desire. But rehearsal was one thing, actually saying this was an entirely different monster...

With Sora still hesitating, but some sort of reply clearly on his mind and lips, Kairi leaned in. It looked that, at first, she was going for a kiss, lips hovering apart. So tantalizingly close. All Sora would have to do was lean in and complete the connection, and he felt such an urgent need to feel Kairi's plump lips and slippery tongue. To feel any sort of physical contact.

But, at the last moment, Kairi went beyond Sora's lips and brought her head up to his ear again. “Say it.” She whispered in that put-upon, husky voice that might cause Sora to cream himself before the end of the night. “Say it, loud and clear, so that everyone knows just what you are, Sora...”

The brunet swallowed, still nervous, but he had been given an order by his Mistress. He had no choice in the matter but to obey.

“I am your sex slave, Mistress!” Sora declared, voice rising and cracking from the strain. “A worthless, horny, slutty little bitch who'll debase himself for you! Whatever you desire of me, you'll have! I exist only to serve and pleasure my perfect Mistress Kairi!”

This time, it was Kairi who moaned in delight and pleasure, biting down on one of her gloved fingers, as the noise escaped her lips. They had not created a complete scenario for their little roleplay, whether this was just two lovers indulging in a fantasy, or there was more of a backstory to this all. But, Kairi, in the dark, self-deprecatory portions of her mind, liked to think of herself as some dark, wicked sorceress who had corrupted and enslaved the brave, noble hero that was Sora, turning him into nothing more than a mindless, obedient pet.

She shuddered in ecstasy with her fantasy. God damn! She hadn't even been touched yet and she was already this wet! Her body was hot and flushing and it felt like every nerve was charged with sixty-nine million volts of electricity! Again, an animalistic urge built within her to simply do away with the playacting and get down to business. To let Sora ravage her and to ravage him in turn. No elaborate scenarios and characters and a slow burn with fancy words – no! – just, pure, unbridled, primal fucking!

But, fortunately, Mistress Kairi had a sterner will than regular, old Kairi. She would not so easily give in to temptation.

“Hmm, good boy! Good pet!” Kairi cheered Sora, running one finger from his ear, across his cheek, downing his chest and stomach, over his navel, and to the hem of his boxers. “Good little _slave_.” Kairi put extra emphasis on that last word, as Sora hissed and trembled, looking towards his Queen for any sort of release. To stop this teasing and reward him for being a good, obedient slut!

This feeling was communicated through the pleading look, as Kairi took up Oathkeeper once more. “Well, I suppose you deserve a little reward for your loyalty, pet.” With a careful stroke of the taped up weapon, Kairi slice through the absurdly tiny boxers, finally freeing Sora's cock from it's prison.

Bulging and throbbing, thick and veiny, and at least eight-inches in length, only further engorged by the black, silicone cock ring fastened to the base of the organ, the simple sight of the thing pushed Kairi on and on even further, more ribald and lecherous feelings building in her heart. In truth, Sora had been playing along so well, she figured a little reward was more than in order, her mouth watering at the nasty, vulgar dick of her boyfriend.

But dominatrices do not suck dick, so he would have to settle for something else.

Setting Oathkeeper aside again, Kairi made her approach once more, adding in a cautionary tone. “One rule though, my lovely little slut. No cumming unless I give you explicit permission. Understood?”

Sora swallowed. The implication behind the order was all too clear. “Yes Mistress.”

“You're a quick learner, pet. Your Mistress is _mildly_ impressed.” Maybe she couldn't go down and blow, feast on his creamy seed, but she could still have a little fun, reward her pet, and keep up the act all in one go. Kairi's hands reached up to the top of her corset and tore off the cups, discarding them, baring her bouncing breasts to the world. She bought this top specifically because the upper portion could tear away, allowing something like this in the heat of the moment.

“I've seen you leer at my tits, boy. Drooling and slobbering like a dog with his eyes on a haunch of meat.” Kairi rubbed and cupped her own breasts, glad to have just a tiny bit of physical stimulation, but also to taunt and mock her servant. “You want nothing more than to get your naughty little hands all over them, don't you? Or maybe it's your tongue and mouth that long for your Mistress' soft, supple, perfect bosom?” Sora was through and through a boob guy, Kairi knew this first hand. And while she didn't have the biggest bust around, and Sora did have some lewd fantasy regarding women who did, like Tifa or Aqua, hers were well above average in size for a girl her age.

Regardless, she knew her bust was more than enough to tempt and control Sora and satiate his lust.

“Yes, yes, yes! Please, Mistress, I beg of you...” Sora was practically drooling, as Kairi continued to play with herself, letting out a chorus of coos and moans and other sweet sounds that were music to his ear. Sora's pleas were not ignored, as Kairi smirked wickedly, before marching towards him.

“Then feast away, you little slut!” Kairi practically leaped into the air and landed on Sora's lap, burying his face into the valley of her breasts, mashing the soft, pliable flesh against his head. Sora's mouth was wide open and in wait for those heavenly mounds of adipose tissue, licking and kissing and suckling as best he could while trapped in the delightful marshmallow heaven of Kairi's tits. He eventually found his way to her nipples and began to bite and twist and suck and tweak with just his mouth, causing Kairi to throw back her head and roar in satisfaction and triumph.

“Oh yesssss!” Kairi was beyond thankful she had the house to herself tonight. That thunderous cry alone would have been enough to wake up everyone around, and she preferred to be bold and unhindered during sex. To let loose and let her emotions and wants run wild. “My oh my, you poor little thing, you must have been famished to react to such a simple little motorboat.” Kairi leaned in a whispered the next line in a hoarse tone. “Good! I like it when my pets are as easy to manipulate as you.” Leaning back again, she thrusted the entirety of her bust towards Sora, who went to town on such an exquisite banquet. His engine was running hot, his body moving a million miles an hour, but he still was able to bring such fine and wonderful pleasure to the women he called Goddess. After all, he had traversed every inch of Kairi's body, and the valley he found himself in happened to be his favourite locale of all.

“But it just wouldn't do if I didn't have a little fun as well...” Pressing herself up against Sora as much as she could possibly manage, Kairi reached down and took a hold of the throbbing mass beneath his waist. Once more, his cock throbbed in her hands, that silken grip of hers firmly holding in it's clutches. Sora groaned, mouthful of nipple and flesh, sending pleasant reverberations to hum through Kairi's body. The redheaded domme began to slowly pump the pulsing organ, thick and heavy and only made thicker and heavier due to the cock ring constricting circulation. She could tell it was taking all of Sora's willpower to hold on, as a thick layer of pre-cum was already coating the bulbous tip of the shaft. She figured pushing him a little more wouldn't be too cruel.

“Though I am curious, my lovely little slut, just how devoted are you?” Kairi continued to stroke and palm at Sora's dick, her grip growing stronger and strong, bordering on ironclad, pushing her boyfriend and his strength further and further to the edge. “Because I don't think I can let you cum until I know the depths of your love for my radiant self.” Kairi then pulled back, forcing Sora to part from her breasts, while slowly and painful constricting against the top half of his big, bad cock.

“Ah.. ah...” Sora gasped for air, looking rather miffed that the objects of his current affection had been taken away from him. He bit down on his lip as he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot down the length of his dick and up his spine. Any wrong move and he could blow his load, and then Mistress would punish him.... He needed to play this carefully. “I love you, my Queen. There's nothing I won't do for you.” Sora declared in desperation. It was true, but he would say or do anything at this point if it meant more pleasure. If it meant permission to fire what felt like a full liter of searing white glop. “Just say it and it will be done...”

His Mistress seemed pleased with that answer, going back to gently stroking his sensitive and trembling shaft. “Oh really? I guess I'll have to prove it.” That dangerous, wicked smile reappeared, as the lioness continued to play with it's prey. “Would you transfer all your munny and worldly possessions to me?”

“Your happiness is worth more than any amount of munny in the world. What's mine is yours!”

Kairi stroked faster. Harder. “What if I were to collect other pets to play with? Would you be okay with sharing my love? Competing for it?”

“Yes! Of course! I'll work harder than any other slut you bring in. I'll prove to you I'm the number one bitch in your life!”

The pace picked up again, Sora whining furiously, trying to fight back against it all, but Kairi was relentless. “What if I want to start a family but don't want to get pregnant. Would you be willing to be a woman for nine months, be pumped full of my royal seed, and carry my heir?”

“It would be a – aah! AAH~ – an honour, Mistress...”

“Even if I want multiple children? Four? Five? Eight?” A burning intensity lit up in Kairi's eyes as she probed further and further. Sora clenched his jaw shut, afraid that if he did anything but concentrate, he would lose the battle. “Answer me, slave!”

Sora just barely managed to nod his head, more and more discharge oozing out of the tip of his cock. Something which did not escape the notice of his Mistress.

“Looks like you're having problems holding on, bitch...” Kairi growled in a low voice, intending to win this fight. She didn't necessarily know what result she wanted, for Sora to hold on or for him to fail and be punished for his transgressions. All she knew is that she didn't want to stop. She wanted to stay in control and push him to the utter breaking point! “Then how about... say I find another man who is even more worthy of my love. Of being my equal. Say, a handsome stud like Roxas...” Sora's entire body twitched at the mention of his other and brother. At the amorous purr Kairi used to pronounce his name. “Would you stay by my side, day and night, even as he viciously pounds me with his glorious, godly cock, all of his hot, gooey, tasty cum filling up my cunt? Even then, slave?”

It bothered Sora how much that scenario turned him on; imagining watching Roxas pleasure his beloved in ways he never could, helpless and lonely yet mesmerized to watch. He groaned as he felt the orgasm build.

“Y-yes...” He was finally able to say. “I would... I would gladly slurp out every last drop of Roxas' spunk from your snatch, Mistress...”

Kairi looked elated, totally and absolutely euphoric. Her eyes wide and gleaming, lips parted in a full toothy smile. Why did Sora debasing for her sake himself feel so good?

_Oh, who cares!?_ Her inner monologue replied. _It just does! It does and we have a fucking sexy-ass boyfriend who is willing to do these things for us! Our life is great! Now, let's send him over the god damn edge!_

With deliberate movement, Kairi backed away once more and turned her backside to Sora, before slowly backing up against him, jutting her ass out in an obscene manner as she did. Of course, that was the first part of her to contact Sora's protrude cock, the blazing hot rod nestling in between her two soft cheeks. There was no way Sora was going to be able to survive this...

“Well, I guess that means you would do anything I ask...” Kairi fully back up against Sora, to the point she was basically sitting on his lap, reaching a hand behind his back so that she run her fingers through his soft, chestnut brown hair. “Such a good little pet I have...” The domme cooed, cruelly. This was all a gigantic trap. She would start gyrating her pert, plump little ass against his dick, and there was no way he would be able to hold on from that. All of his cum would shoot out on her ass and backside and that would give her more than enough grounds to punish him for disobeying orders...

But, then, Sora opened his mouth again.

“Oh, yes, yes!” He screamed from the pleasure, even though he knew what was coming. Knew he couldn't hold on. “Anything at all Mistress, just name it! I'll even give my life for you!”

This entire time, both Sora and Kairi had been doing a good job of staying in character. Of maintaining this fantasy. Those seven words from Sora was all it took to break that, as Kairi wheeled herself around, eyes wide with panic. Her heart was pounding in her chest, not from the exhilaration of sex, but from what Sora had said. What that meant.

What he had already done...

“No.” She said in surprisingly small voice. “No. No! Absolute -” Kairi clutched at the side of her head, feeling as if the world was coming undone. Her breathing became ragged and shallow, as her worst fears began to pop into her head. “You are not... never... Sora, don't you...” Time and time again, he had sacrificed himself for her, or attempted. Time and time, it just brought more pain. More heartache. More suffering. She hated it! She was sick of it! “If you die again, Sora, I swear, I'll fucking...!”

_Breathe, Kairi, breathe. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen._

The world began to settle down and become whole again, as Kairi paused and remembered to breath. Remembered to focus. To expel all the negative energy and dispel the horrors and nightmares that plagued her. Sora was here. Safe and whole. They had talked about this before. His constant need to sacrifice himself for her sake. To put herself before everyone and everything else. He knew how much it hurt her. How much it affected her. He promised never again, and she believed him, because she loved him and trusted him.

“I-I... I'm sorry.” Sora's words broke through Kairi's misery and panic. His eyes were heavy and dark, head dipped low in contrition. “I got caught up in the moment and... I didn't mean to upset you Kai – er, Mistress.”

Kairi took one final breath, psyching herself up to step back into the world of fantasy.

_You're powerful, beautiful, and amazing. Sora will never give up his life again. And if he tries, you'll stop him and find a better way._

In a heartbeat, Kairi the domme returned, though she still could feel the residue of her panic attack lurking in her system. Making everything feel unpleasant and less fun.

_Channel it, use it._ She told herself, as she got her barrings. _If Sora upset you, then maybe you should make him repay the debt..._

Changing gears from what she was just about to do, Kairi returned to the side of the bound Sora, this time, her arms reaching behind the chair to attack the knots in the ropes. “Do not move from the chair until you are ordered.” Her command came as a low growl, more dangerous and threatening than any of her prior orders. Sora gulped, unsure of what was going to happen, but did as he was bid.

The ropes eventually gave way, freeing Sora from his bondage, as Kairi began to stride across the room again. Just as before, wiggling her hips and her rear to entice and bait her lover, the actions accentuated by the cold _click-clack_ of her stilettos. Kairi picked up Oathkeeper and retreated to a chaise longue in the corner of the room, sitting upright with her legs crossed. She would have preferred a proper throne, to really sell the whole “domineering queen” image, but this would do in a pinch.

“Come to me, slut! Crawl. On your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Mistress. At once.” Sora practically fell out of the chair, collapsing into a kneeling position, before crawling forward at a gradual pace, his cock still burning and yearning for release. He had come so close to cumming – act or disobedience or not – and this bloody cock ring was only making it worse! It seemed like such a good idea at the time, increase erection time and delay his ejaculation, what could go wrong? How about a painfully long erection and not an proportionate delay in when you cum, especially on a night when cumming wildly and freely wasn't the best thing?

Or would it be the best thing? What punishment did his Mistress have in mind? Did he dare chance it?

His cock conundrum aside, Sora kept his head low and made his way towards Kairi, who responded by using him as a footstool, stretching one of those long, spectacular legs over and dropping her heel down on the back of his head.

Kairi was certainly enjoying the view from her vantage point, throne or no throne. Sora bowing before her was always a good thing, the sight of his rippling backside was a plus. Not to mention, this position forced him to jut out his cute little butt. Sora always had a nice ass, Kairi thought idly; round and plush and shapely and almost girly.

The last element was important for what was to come next.

“While you did an okay job holding on, preventing yourself from cumming, you were right at the edge.” Kairi said, affecting a bored tone into her voice, as she held Oathkeeper aloft. “You were about to cum back there, weren't you? And do not lie to me.” Kairi brought her taped-up Keyblade down and smacked it against Sora's buttock, enjoying the sight of the rippling flesh and he yelped in pain.

“Y-yes, Mistress... I would have...”

“Yes. You would have. But then, you said _that_.” Kairi smacked him again, this time on the other cheek. Her Keyblade would only cut what her heart desired, so Sora wasn't in any real danger, but she took the precaution of holding back her swings, just in case. Fun, little lovetaps. “You upset me dearly, you know that, don't you, pet?” Another smack. Another cry for pain.

“Yes. I know and I'm deeply sorry for that.”

“But do you know why I'm upset?” Kairi asked, letting Oathkeeper's head rest against Sora's rump.

“I... because that is not my decision?” Sora sounded incredibly unsure of himself. “Because I should leave that to Mistress...?”

“No.” Kairi took her foot off of Sora's head and repositioned it beneath his chin, using it to guide him upwards, forcing her pet to look upon her visage. To see the pain and sorrow he had wrought. To confront his own failings. “It's because you are mine and I love you and care for you and covet you and will not have you throw your life away.” Kairi choked down a knot of emotion, inches away from breaking character again. “You are my pet, my toy... but you are not disposable or expendable. Is that understood, slave?”

Sora nodded, looking deeply ashamed of himself, going so far as to bow his head again and plant a kiss on the top of Kairi's feet. “I do, my beloved Queen. I am sorry for what I did. And thank you...” While the offering and apology were appreciated, it did little to assuage his Mistress or change her mood.

“Regardless, you didn't cum and said something horrible and offended me. But if you didn't say anything, you would have cum. Your faith and concentration are lacking, my beloved little slut. You realized you must be punished, yes?”

Sora said nothing, did not protest, merely accepting his Mistress' words as fact and law.

Said Mistress leaned back, placing her feet atop her living footstool once more, and pondered on what a suitable punishment would be for him. Her slit twitched, still damp and sodden, it needed some attention. She could have him eat her out, but that seemed to simplistic. And too pleasurable for Sora. He loved oral sex – both giving and receiving – and had an incredible talent for it. No other man or woman Kairi had been with was as good at muff diving as Sora...

She could ride his cock for all it's worth. The ring clamped around it would probably guarantee he would stay hard even after release. And Kairi enjoyed nothing more than being privy to that thick, long, hard, absolutely divine dick – whether riding it or being drilled by it. But that seemed like another easy out for Sora. Undoubtedly he would cum soon after they began, bringing him pleasure before her. And, as budding dominatrix in her sexual prime, that would just not do.

No, no, Kairi was left with only one real option. One real choice to pleasure herself and punish her naughty little boy-toy.

That wicked, lewd, self-aggrandizing smirk made another appearance.

Kairi stood back up and strode from the chaise all the way back to the bathroom, dropping another decree as she did. “Kneel by the bedside until I return. You'll receive further instruction when I do.”

With great expediency, Kairi rummaged through her bathroom drawers, looking for the object necessary for her idea. Sometime before she discovered her domination fetish, Sora and Kairi had accidentally stumbled upon another fun sexual act they both enjoyed. It all started with Sora idly musing what it felt like getting fucked. Not being pinned down and having your dick ridden, but having one of your holes forcibly penetrated by a long, phallic object and being _fucked_. Kairi couldn't hide her curiosity on the subject either, on what it was like being the one equipped with said long, phallic object. To that end, they rigged up something with one of her dildos and engaged in what they learned after was called pegging.

Even if it just a silicone toy and not a really flesh and blood cock, Kairi found just the simple idea of mounting and thrusting into her love to be more than enough to drive her forward, while Sora submitted and moaned and cried her name as his tight little asshole was thoroughly spelunked by his girlfriend. Following that, pegging became a not too uncommon part of their sexual routine, with Kairi investing in a proper strap-on and using that, or using magic to grow herself a proper dick for the full, correct and proper ass-fucking experience.

As much fun as the latter was, Kairi didn't have the proper potions or charms on hand, so it was up to her trusty strap-on to mete out Sora's penalty. Kairi quickly secured it and a bottle of lubricant from an old jewelry box tucked all the way in the back of one of the drawers of her bathroom cabinets, quickly dropping her skimpy thong in preparation. The dildo hooked to the harness was about seven-inches, smooth and stiff, with a wide, bulging head, and coloured hot pink. It was a fond friend Kairi had used on herself, her boyfriend, and a few others that joined them for a night of carnal indulgence. In fact, Kairi was so fond of it, she had given a name to her little toy.

“Sky-Piercer” was what she called it. Because that was it's original purpose.

Sora watched as Kairi left the bathroom, holding Sky-Piercer aloft, kissing it's head and lashing at the body of it with her tongue, a lewd display that left the device covered in layer of thick, slick saliva and left Sora waiting with bated breath. His anus twitched reflexively, as his heart pounded in his chest, but he did his best to contain his excitement. Clearly, risking punishment _was_ the best course of action...

Kairi herself ran hot and cold in regards to anal sex; there were some days where she wanted to indulge in it, but it never got her off by itself. Sora, conversely, _loved_ anal sex, both giving and receiving, just the same as with oral sex. He never passed up an opportunity to drive into someone's backdoor, nor would refuse someone violating his rectum – whether it was Kairi or another woman using some manner of assistance (whether mundane or magical) or another man. And his soft, round, cushy girly ass made for the perfect cushion for whoever took the Keyblade Master to task. In reality, this was less a punishment and more a treat for him.

But, in the fantasy they had concocted, it was the once brave and noble hero submitting to the ultimate act of masculine humiliation and submission. His dark and glorious Mistress was going to pin him down and penetrate him with the fabled Sky-Piercer, ride him and dominate him and permanently engrave into his psyche that he was owned by her and under her.

Oh god, he couldn't wait...

Sora leaned and fell forward, on all fours, propped up now on his palms and knees, as Kairi finished her approach. His magnificent Mistress lowered the wet and shiny shaft of Sky-Piercer, holding it tantalizingly close to his lips, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room, egging him on to do it. Sora would have preferred to actual, factual phallus as opposed to a relief made of stiff silicone, but if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could imagine that the toy was the real thing; warm and pulsating and fleshy and musky and _oh so wonderful_, belonging to Kairi or any of the other men or women he had his eyes on.

With great hesitance, Sora's lips found the protuberant tip of the dildo, eyes fluttering open briefly before her forced them shut. For whatever reason, an enchantment was woven into the material of the strap-on, giving it a strong peppermint taste. Sora never understood why, never asked why, but the sweet and spicy flavour always had the same effect: pushing him forward to give his best blowjob possible... even if it was on a simulated, plastic toy.

Obnoxious slurping sounds followed, as Sora crawled up the phallus, bit by bit, savouring the taste and texture of his Queen's favourite toy. Lips creeping forward. Tongue circling the shaft. Images flashed in his head of him giving head to Kairi and her actual magically-induced cock, the brilliant redhead then flashing away to Namine. Then to Aqua. To Riku. To Roxas. To a half-dozen others. Then to all of them again. At once. Circling him and batting and taunting him with the succulent, heavenly promise that awaited at the end of the act.

Meanwhile, Kairi finally granted herself a little more physical pleasure, her free hand drift to her nethers and playing with ravenous pussy. In one hand, she slowly worried Sky-Piercer down, further and further, into Sora's mouth and throat, while the other traced the outline of her lower lips. The combination of the sight of her boy-toy sucking down her hot pink dildo and the sensations brought on by her touch sent waves of ferocious pleasure crashing through her core. Her breathing became more and more rabid and heated, mixing in with salacious moans.

Sora soon found the entirety of Sky-Piercer entrapped within himself, his nose pressing up against the harness, while he let out long, low groans to mimic his owner's own joyous sounds. The two made created a chorus of erotic and obscene noises that they once thought impossible. The two noble and bright Key Bearers were now just filthy deviants, drowning in a sea of their own desires.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly, Kairi ripped Sky-Piercer away from her lover, long, thick strands of spit still connecting boy and toy together as it was removed from his mouth. “Stand up. Turn around. Bend over.” She ordered, sharp and tersely, before adding with grin, “And brace yourself against the bed. You'll need it, pet.”

Sora couldn't move fast enough, shifting into the position demanded of him in the blink of an eye, face and palms down on the bedspread, legs spread wide, with his ass propped up, high in the air, awaiting for what was to come.

Deciding to stretch this out as long as possible, Kairi took her sweet time strapping the harness to her waist and hips, inflicting just a little bit more agonizing torture to her partner. She groaned when the nub on the inside of the harness slid inside her dripping snatch and brushed against her clitoris. As she latched the final strap shut, Sora was wiggling his ass, his posterior practically begging for Sky-Piercer. Kairi darkly chuckled despite herself and her character, while applying a thick glob of lubricant to the tip of her dildo, spreading it around the top third of the toy.

Both of her gloved hands took a hold of Sora's hips, taking advantage of the extra height granted by her heels to loom over her lover, moving her crotch forward, causing the head of her strap-on to bump up and poke the puckered entry of Sora's anus. The brunet let out a muffled whine, his excitement breaking through the veneer of submission he had put on.

“Ready, slave?” Kairi asked in a vicious tone.

“Yes, Mistress...” Sora responded, head still buried in the comforter of the bed. Then, in an attempt to salvage his character, he added, “P-please be gentle...”

Kairi roughly smacked Sora's backside before replying.

“No.”

Taking a sharp breath at the moment of penetration, Sora felt Sky-Piercer... well, pierce himself, sliding into his cavity with relative ease. A combination of the lubricant smeared over it's surface and the sheer number of times Sora had been fucked up the butt; the chute was was well explored and widened due to the vigorous thrusting it had received. An intense shudder of pleasure surged through the entirety of his nervous system, shorting out his brain.

And Kairi was only halfway in.

“Oh? Was me shoving this lovely toy up your rectum pleasurable for you, pet?” It seemed that shudder had not gone unnoticed by Kairi, hands still on his hips, slowly worrying the pink dildo in further and further. “This is suppose to be a punishment and yet – NGGH! – and yet... you're enjoying it. What a nasty little butt slut I have...” Kairi took another breath, the nubs on the end of the harness driving her crazy already, as she backed up slightly, the toy retreating in her wake. “Perhaps I should find a different method of punishing you?”

“N-no!” Sora cried in panic. Admittedly, Sky-Piercer sliding in either direction felt heavenly, but he had been teased with a vicious pounding of his ass and now he needed that in his life. He needed Kairi to pin him down and ride him like wild Chocobo! “I love it, I mean, but... I'll give anything for this, Mistress...”

“Anything?

Again, using the extra height given to her through her footwear, Kairi leaned all the way over Sora's backside, lips right up against his ear. The movement caused her to drill deeper into Sora's passage, both lovers moaning wantonly as she did. “Well, your Mistress is a sucker for hearing that sultry voice of yours praise me. Maybe I'll give your ass the deep dicking it deserves, if you lavish praise on me the whole way through.

“Maybe.”

For added effect, Kairi ground her hips in circles, causing the shaft to rotate within Sora's anus, the smooth toy rubbing up against the interior walls.

Sora's brain sparked and sputtered and almost went utterly haywire.

“Y-yessssss! Anything!” Eyes rolled into the back of his head, tongue lolling out, the words fell out of Sora's mouth along with a thin line of drool. “Whatever my Queen commands of me...”

“Then begin!”

With that, Kairi threw her hands down, pinning Sora to the bed via his wrists, and slammed her hips into his rear end, driving the entirety of Sky-Piercer into his anus.

“Heed me! Praise me! Worship me! Shower me with your love and devotion, slave!” Kairi's hips bucked wildly, unleashing all of her lust in the form of a furious pace. There was no skill or subtlety, as she threw all of her strength behind the repeated motion of slamming her faux-cock into her boyfriend, ravishing him in the most bestial manner possible. “Do a good job and I may even let you cum~”

“Aah~ Aah~ YES! Mistress!” Sora may have bargained for more than was possible, as his mind simply went blank from Kairi's assault. It was difficult for him to form thoughts or control his body; entire sentences may be impossible at this point.

“Tsk, I figured you wouldn't be able to keep your end of the bargain...” Despite the harsh words, Kairi immediately bit down on her lip. She had gone this long without relief, and it was starting to catch up with her. The power she was putting into each thrust wasn't helping matters, either. “You're nothing more than a fuck-happy bitch desperate to be brutally violated!”

“Mmmm... Mistress is strong! She tamed me, broke me, and owns me...” Sora howled in rapture, as Kairi moved one of her hands up to his hand, taking hold of a bunch of his luxuriously soft spikes and pulling backwards. “Even the Keyblade Master can't resist your charms and beauty! The most beautiful woman of all!”

“You already said that!” Kairi roared, voice thick with lascivious emotion. She felt she needed to be loud, else while she would not be heard over top the sound of her hips smacking into her pet's butt and thighs, over and over and over... “Be original! Your Mistress demands proper tribute!”

“I apologize, but it's true! You are beautiful! More than any – gah!” Sora mewled, lip quibbling. The raging throbbing of his cock was beginning to sync up in time and intensity with Kairi's thrusts. “And I'll prove it! Name a woman... anyone! Name them and I'll prove your greater than them...”

Her interest piqued, Kairi purposefully slowed down her pace, giving both participants a bit of breathing room. “Very well, my dear slut, you have my attention.” Neither Kairi the person nor Kairi the Mistress had any idea where he was going with this, but she wanted to know. “So... you think I'm more beautiful than, say, Tifa Lockhart?”

Sora scoffed. Or, rather, he tried his best to scoff given the circumstances. “Nothing more than a big breasted bitch! That cow will moo and spread her legs for anyone who asks...”

A giddy thrill triggered in Kairi's brain as Sora insulted and demeaned their mutual friend. The speed of her impalement picked up once more. “Aqua?”

“A stuck-up, conservative priss. Might make for a good fuck is she pulls that stick out of her ass...”

“Rapunzel?”

“Flat-chested ditz!”

“Elsa?”

“Who wants to a fuck a cunt as cold as ice?”

“Rikku?”

“That airhead has been passed around so much, she's basically a village bicycle for three or four different worlds!”

“Namine? What about Namine?” Kairi purred with deranged curiosity. “How am I better than my sweet little sister?”

“Nothing more than a hollow shadow of your glorious self, Mistress!” Sora spat back, his entire body now trembling. From the strain of keeping his conscious mind together during such a monstrous ass pounding, and from said ass pounding itself. “She's a spineless, submissive slut, even more than me, and she should be serving you alongside me!”

God, this was so gross! So wrong! Yet, Kairi loved every minute of it. Any other frame of mind, Kairi would be horrified and livid to hear anyone – let alone her sweet and loving boyfriend – refer to her friends and loved ones in such a derogatory manner... but it felt so good! Sora was sweet and charming and flirtatious, and they knew so many beautiful women, Kairi couldn't help but feel insecure at times. So, hearing Sora look down on all these wonderful and special people... her body, mind, heart, and soul were on fire from this filthy little game!

It was gross and wrong and made her feel like trash, but she couldn't deny the pleasure blooming inside of her.

_You're the worst Kairi, the worst! A filthy little tramp to think of your friends like that... but that's okay; revel in your filth and your awfulness!_

“None of them can possibly compare to your perfection, Mistress Kairi!” Sora continued to ramble, letting loose spittle with every word. “You should seduce and enrapture all of them like you done with me. They deserve it! You deserve them!”

_God, Sora, one more word out of you and I'm going to cum a literal fucking river!_

Seizing either wrist again, Kairi pulled back with all of her might, forcing Sora off the bed. His arms were pulled back, driving and twisting his ass further down Sky-Piercer.

Sora groaned, louder and longer than before, as the thick, knotty head of the dildo collided with his prostrate.

“Good boy! Very good boy!” She managed to tense out through clenched teeth. “You have done your Mistress proud. And, for your service, you have my permission to cum, slut...” Kairi was at her breaking point, too. The pressure was building. She couldn't keep this up for longer than a minute.

“Th-thank you! Thank you Mistress!”

Moving at a speed beyond furious, Kairi continued to pound the shit out of Sora's (now) raw and tendered ass. With her ironclad grip on his wrists, the boy couldn't budge an inch away from the searing pink toy equipped to his beloved Queen. Even though his dick was receiving no stimulation from this act, the poking his prostrate received was more than enough to send it over the top. It was so swollen and hot, it was either going to explode in a torrent of sweet, white cream, or actually explode.

In the moment of it all, the Mistress slipped away.

“OH YES! I love you, Sora! I! Love! My Dar! Ling! Boy! Friend!”

With one, final, dramatic, victorious thrust, Queen Kairi felt her love juices burst from her slit, announcing he orgasm with an immodest outburst of pure, unbridled euphoria.

Similarly, Sora's load spewed forth from his cock, wave after wave of hot gloop firing, spurting from the tip and raining all over the top of the bedsheets. The entire world whited out for a minute or two from the sheer intensity of it all.

In the aftermath, both Sora and Kairi were equally exhausted, covered in sweat, and breathing shallowly. The redhead unhooked the harness of her toy, slipping out of it while leaving Sky-Piercer lodged halfway up Sora's bum. She flopped onto the bed and rolled over to come face-to-face with her lover.

“Paprika.”

“'Papri-'?” Sora blinked in confusion at the utterance of their safe word. “What's the matter, Kai?” He instantly switched into protective boyfriend mode.

“Nothing. Everything is perfect...” Kairi let out a content sigh, fingertips reaching over to touch at Sora's cheek, tenderly. “Just, I meant it more as a time out. That was... crazy...” She was certain that, by the light of day, when she was sober from all of her lust, she would regret many of the things she said and did and heard. But, for now, she was just thankful she could do something like this with someone so special.

The two reached out, their lips touching. After all the nasty things done tonight, such a soft and sweet thing stood out in stark relief.

“Thanks for doing this, Sora.”

“Anytime, Kai!” Sora beamed, bright and beautiful as always. “When I said I'd do anything for you, I meant that, in character and out.... Whatever you want to do, just say the word, and I'll do it. There's no bridge too far.”

Kairi smiled, even if she thought Sora's loyalty could go too far at time. But, to have the love and devotion of someone as amazing as Sora Kido... the things she felt in her heart were indescribable.

But, sweet and loving feelings aside, they had planned this night to be one of debauchery and sex, and Kairi still had plenty of gas in the tank. That wicked smile of her returned.

“Well, if that's the case, Sora, then I'll tell you what. We'll take a ten minute break to catch our breath, then we're going to fuck like wild animals.” A spark of lustful fire lit up in her eyes, as she cuddled up closer and closer with Sora. “Constantly. I mean, 'I want to drain every last drop of cum from your balls' levels of wild. After that, I have a gender-swap potion stashed in my medicine cabinet, just for you. You're gonna rummage in my wardrobe, too. Tonight, _you'll_ be wearing the maid outfit. High heels and all.”

Kairi was certain her smile turned from wicked to predatory, as Sora had a look on his face indicating his willingness and excitement to partake in this plan of hers.

“I hope that your French is better than mine, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to "I made a silly joke in a Discord channel and it caused me to write 10K words of smut" the movie, the game, the franchise, the motion picture experience!
> 
> Joking aside, I did want to do something like this EVENTUALLY - solidify my headcanon of Kairi relishing in being the domme and whatnot - and in the end I have no one to blame but myself. The problem is, like with most of my works, I have a tendency to go on way too long with stuff. Hell, there was suppose to be two or three more scenes to this, but I felt like it had gone on enough and didn't need more bloat.
> 
> Regardless, hope I did a good job, hope you enjoyed, and hope to hear some feedback on this one. Until next time.


End file.
